1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to amusement devices and, more specifically, to an ornamental game with an underwater moving mechanism wherein liquid and movable members formed from a material having a specific gravity slightly greater than the liquid are enclosed in a water tank in which an ornamental body formed in a desired configuration is disposed and a circulating liquid flow is produced in the water tank by a pump mechanism so that the movable members move downwardly from above the ornamental body.
2. Description of the Related Art
A game in which movable members are enclosed in a water tank and are moved by a pump to play the game is described in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 312/1979. The underwater moving game disclosed therein includes a depressible member (button) which is depressed by finger tip manipulation by a player to cause a pressure generating member (pump) connected to an end portion of a pipe to be contracted to feed liquid inside the pipe into the water tank from a bottom portion of the water tank under pressure to produce a flow of the liquid in the water tank, thereby moving the movable members in the water tank so that the movable members are caught by a target disposed in the water tank.
In the underwater moving game disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 312/1979, the water tank itself is formed in a flattened shape, and the dimension of depth of the water tank is so small that a solid body cannot be disposed in the water tank. In addition, a water flow generated in the water tank circulates in a circular flow pattern in a longitudinal direction of the width of the water tank. Thus, the water tank is constituted such that all of the rising movements and falling movements of the movable members can be seen. While this is not a problem as a moving mechanism of a game apparatus, when it is used as an ornamental game for visual appreciation and has an object to create a visual interesting feeling, there is the possibility that the visual impression may be lessened.